Simple and Clean
by Pyrite-chan
Summary: Hiei's POV. Hiei contemplates Kurama's habit of visiting him one day in a tree. This is a songifc to Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean. HieiKurama fluff.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I am, however, making a master plan to steal the ownership papers, if anyone wants to help me. I don't own simple and clean either.  
  
Py: I was in a strange mood when I wrote this. I wrote it on the roof of my house, and now I'm baking cookies... oh well.  
  
FYI: This fic contains hiei/kurama  
  
Simple and Clean  
  
~You're giving me too many things lately you're all I need~  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
I look down through the branches of the tree; it seems that the kitsune has found me again. Doesn't he have anything better to do than track me down again.  
  
"Can I come up?"  
  
He asks politely, his green eyes finding mine.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I answer simply, watching as he smiles brightly before leaping up to the branch next to mine.  
  
~You smiled at me and said don't get me wrong, I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant When I said, "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"~  
  
"Why do you do this?"  
  
I ask, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between us.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
He asks, looking at me curiously.  
  
"This. Hunting me down every day. Don't you have anything better to do?"  
  
I say as he smiles slightly.  
  
"It's simple: I like spending time with you, Hiei."  
  
He says simply, turning his head to rest against the trunk of the tree.  
  
~When you walk away you don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go"~  
  
I glance at his relaxed profile, attempting to understand why he'd say such a thing... and why I don't seem to mind the lack of purpose.  
  
~Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let go~  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot."  
  
Kurama says to himself quietly as he slides gracefully off the limb and grabs a strange-looking box from the ground before returning to the branch. Smiling at my puzzled expression, he unzips the cover and pulls out two familiar wrapped packages.  
  
"Sweet snow?"  
  
I question as he hands me one.  
  
"I know it's your favorite."  
  
He says as he unwraps his own.  
  
~The daily things that keep us busy are confusing me~  
  
I slowly lick my sweet snow, my eyes on Kurama as he closes his eyes, savoring his treat. Why does he notice what I enjoy and make certain that I receive it when I'm with him?  
  
~That's when you came to me and said "wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?"~  
  
As I finish my sweet snow, I notice the wind change and the clouds drift over the sun. Thunder cracks in the distance and rain begins to come down as Kurama sighs, turning to me.  
  
"I guess I should be going now."  
  
He says softly, looking into my eyes as if asking for permission.  
  
"Probably."  
  
I agree, wondering why I recognized a hint of disappointment flash in his eyes before he slid off the branch, calmly walking through the rain towards his home.  
  
~When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so and maybe things are that simple~  
  
My eyes slowly widen in realization as I watch Kurama walk through the rain and I swiftly vault out of the tree.  
  
"Kurama wait!"  
  
He stops and turns around, a puzzled expression on his face as I run up next to him. Staring into his confused eyes for a moment, I pull his head down to mine and softly place my lips upon his, sighing in relief when he smiles against my mouth and kisses me back. Pulling away, I look at Kurama's smiling wet face and grasp his hand in mine.  
  
"Can I come too?"  
  
~ Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before~  
  
Py: That's it- I hope you liked it. Random fluff to make your day! Oh, I know that I kind of messed around with the lyrics by not writing the refrain until the end, but I think it works. 


	2. freedom

Hiei and Kurama rock! 


End file.
